customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Recon Team
Hero Recon Team is a classified division of Hero Factory, charged with gathering intelligence and protecting the security interests of Makuhero Industries. History Sanctioned by the original Hero Factory Galactic Charter, which allowed for extraordinary measures to be taken in times of extreme threat, the Hero Recon Division was established as a critical division of Hero Factory intelligence. Led by its founder, Merrick Fortis, and comprising the organization's most promising candidates, the Hero Recon Team was based in Makuhero City, at an undisclosed location outside of the Assembly Tower. Some time after this, Vic Tory was commissioned as the Recon Team's Head of Communications. Under Hero Recon Team credo, to save lives, the ends always justified the means, and its operatives were not afraid to bend the rules if the situation warranted it. When approached for membership, Preston Stormer, appalled at the thought of an organization that was not accountable to anyone and regularly violated the core values upon which the Hero Factory had been founded, declined Fortis's offer, although Hero Recon Team continued to regard him as a potential asset. Expanding its lineup to accommodate several thousand operatives, Hero Recon Team began to gather intelligence on criminal activities demanding additional classification. In the months following the Upgrade, all high-ranking members of Hero Recon Team were issued black and silver versions of the Hero chestplate, denoting their rank. Undercover operatives and field agents were not fitted with this armor, however. In the months following the 3.0 Upgrade, Merrick Fortis was able to modify the Jungle-compatible armor worn by Alpha Team while on Quatros. As a result, he was able to produce advanced stealth technology for all Recon operatives. At some point before the Breakout incident, a young Hero named Rocka was recruited to Hero Recon Team through Merrick Fortis. Possessing a vested interest in capturing the villain known as Voltix, agents of Hero Recon Team gathered intelligence on the mercenary's movements, which Rocka was able to act on and apprehend him. However, anticipating his capture and transportation to the Villain Lock-Up facility, Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula, triggering a localized black hole portal in the process. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, a mass breakout event occurred as a result of Voltix's capture. Stretched thin, all active members of Hero Recon Team, except for Rocka, were dispatched to recapture specific villains. Continuing to operate from the shadows, the Hero Recon Team operatives remain vigilant, their resources currently targeted towards Black Phantom's employer. Members * Commander Merrick Fortis (Leader) * Captain Lieutenant Vic Tory (Head of Communications) * Thelonious Fox * Omega * Daniel Rocka Infrastructure Akiyama Makuro once described Hero Recon Team as an independent organization that dealt with threats to the galaxy that others did not even realize existed and that jeopardized Hero Factory's very survival. Hero Recon Team's actions were autonomous and its existence was neither acknowledged nor denied by Hero Factory Command. As such, only a select few were chosen to carry widespread knowledge of their activities. Recruitment of new agents had to be done in secret. Hero Recon Team's policy also did not allow Heroes to officially retire from duty, and Heroes who had long since moved on from the agency could be called upon at any time to carry out a mission. Category:Originally Canon Organizations Category:Hero Recon Team Category:Hero Teams